videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of playable characters in Poco TV Warfare
This is a list of playable characters in the first-person shooter video game, Poco TV Warfare. They are separated into three classes (Speed, Power and Support) depending on their assets and qualities. Character names will go in alphabetical order down the list. Speed Class characters are shown to have fast movement, extreme stealth and moderate weapons. Their job is to scatter across the battlefield, searching for artifacts and fighting off the enemy team. Power Class characters have either incredibly powerful weapons, superhuman strength and/or slightly slow movement. Their job is to mainly defend their property from the enemy team or aid the Speed Class if necessary. Support Class characters are judged by artificial intelligence, construction of offense/defense weapons and drops of health power-ups/ammo. Their job is to aid the Speed Class and the Power Class in case they take damage, or build weapons around the battlefield to defend their property from the enemy team. Aleks Hudock SEX: Male ORIGIN: Appleseed Creek CLASS: Speed PRIMARY WEAPON: 6mm Pistol SECONDARY WEAPON: Hatchet TERTIARY WEAPON: Pandora's Sketchbook CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: Aleks Hudock is a stereotypical animator and video game developer who is the founder and CEO of Studio Infinity. He is also a comedian, conspiracy theorist, violinist, volleyball player and, get this, a consultant to the police. He is the oldest child in the Hudock family and contributes to animation and video game development. Helpful to those who are in distress (except his ignorant next-door neighbor), Aleks takes his duties as a consultant seriously, which means you really don't want to play mind games with him. Although he can be over-exaggerative at times, Aleks is the type of person you can definitely count on... when it comes to fighting crime. TRAITS: Aleks is tall, has brown hair and a five o'clock shadow on his face. He wears a lavender T-shirt with a purple-and-aquamarine striped tie and sky blue jeans. The right side of his shirt has a pocket pouch with three black pens in it and the left side of his shirt has the Studio Infinity logo. His eyes are brown when enlarged. FAMOUS QUOTE: "Holy smokes!" '' Barney Peters '''SEX:' Male ORIGIN: Appleseed Creek CLASS: Support PRIMIARY WEAPON: Atom Blaster SECONDARY WEAPON: Neurotoxin Blower TERTIARY WEAPON: Pill Drill CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: Barney Peters is a school-age professional lab assistant working for Dr. Bily at Hexagon Laboratories. Numerous fans easily recognize him due to his close resemblance to Eric Cartman from South Park. He is quite cynical and unmannerly, but he is also kind and caring at times. Due to his high intelligence, Barney has an amazing intellect and a knack for building all kinds of mayhem-spreading weapons. Despite his selfish actions, he makes completely sure his master doesn't get hurt in case of lab accidents. He is also shown to be scatterbrained, meaning he can get things mixed up and this can result in failed experiments. Overall, Barney is a boy genius with a heart of gold as long as something suits him. TRAITS: Barney wears a typical professional-grade laboratory coat with three black buttons. He has light brown hair with three straight hairs sticking out, similar to the style of Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy. He also wears blue pants and purple gloves. His eyes are green when enlarged. He also has a close resemblance to Eric Cartman. FAMOUS QUOTE: "Science is supah sweet!" Captain Ghastler SEX: Male ORIGIN: Xboxers CLASS: Power PRIMARY WEAPON: Rocket Launcher SECONDARY WEAPON: Flame Bow TERTIARY WEAPON: Ghasti Laser CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: Formerly a power-hungry dictator and once the leader of the Ghasti Party, Captain Ghastler has been revealed to be an Xboxer and has joined forces with HudicMark219 and his comrades to take down HudicDark220 and the Arthrobots. This occurred after the events of Xboxers: The First Movie, in which he realizes that he really isn't a Ghasti and that he is truly an Xboxer. Now reformed and HudicMark219's commander, he takes responsibility of putting the Xboxers in charge of the Macroland Combat Enrichment Center while he's away, but he is stern and direct, so don't displease him. TRAITS: Captain Ghastler wears a typical red captain uniform with a brown stripy skirt and pine-green combat boots. He has three golden war medals on the left side of his uniform and his Ghasti emblem crossed out to represent that he's no longer the leader of the Ghasti Empire. FAMOUS QUOTE: "Let there be fire and smoke!" '' Charles River '''SEX:' Male ORIGIN: Appleseed Creek CLASS: Power PRIMARY WEAPON: Shotgun SECONDARY WEAPON: Suction Cannon TERTIARY WEAPON: Bottle o' Beer CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: Charles River is a farmer who was once an adventurer and is also the husband of his easily annoyed wife, Harriet River. He is claimed to be the town drunk of the series, due to his infrequent but insane obsession with beer. While he is drunk, he takes off all of his clothes, except his underwear and does a bizarre dance at the bar in front of everyone around him. He is simple-minded and rather excusive at times, but he takes great responsibility in protecting his wife and his dog, Uncle. However, he has an intense rivalry with Appleseed Creek's most incompetent police officer to see who is more drunk and Charles beat him about more than three times every month. TRAITS: Charles wears a purple-and-magenta striped long-sleeved T-shirt with sky blue jeans. He has an orange bushy mustache and hair as well as harvest-yellow cowboy hat. FAMOUS QUOTE: "Like that one time I was at the bar, my wife was there and I was so happy.... well, sort of." Cy-Man SEX: Male ORIGIN: Xboxers CLASS: Support PRIMARY WEAPON: Crowbar SECONDARY WEAPON: Grenade Launcher TERTIARY WEAPON: Pasta Sauce Cannon CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: As the name implies, Cy-Man is a cyan-colored stickman who works as an assistant at the Macroland Combat Enrichment Center. Not much is known about his life, but he is shown to somewhat of a pasta addict, because it's his favorite food. Cy-Man usually does a lot of bizarre things in his spare time. He is generous, acrobatic, hard-working and sometimes ill-tempered. Due to the fact that he is a stickman, he is actually from a different planet where a whole group of stickmen lives, until the Ghasti Empire blew it up and caused Cy-Man to move to Macroland. Out of all allies, Cy-Man is the most important to the Xboxers, so remember that. TRAITS: Cy-Man, as you would guess, is a cyan-colored stickman with green eyes and a yellow cap with the word "CY" on it in black capital letters. FAMOUS QUOTE: "Don't cry, men - it's me, Cy-Man!" HudicMark219 SEX: Male ORIGIN: Xboxers CLASS: Speed PRIMARY WEAPON: Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) SECONDARY WEAPON: Magnum Eagle TERTIARY WEAPON: Holograms CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: HudicMark219 is the leader of the Xboxers and the most popular of them as well. Joined by his two buddies, Bonnie236 and Hoovington101, they are sent out to defend Macroland from HudicDark220 (formerly Captain Ghastler) and the Ghasti Empire. He is determined, hungry for adventure and caring to those around him, but sometimes he can be a bit of a show-off. While HudicMark shows his own skills in front of everyone at times, his sense of humor kicks in whenever he does this. But in his spare time, he wastes a lot of time doing outlandish sexual activities. TRAITS: HudicMark219 has a spiky brown beard on his chin and brown hair as well. He wears an orange T-shirt with a power button on it, brown cargo pants, green Xbox-themed sneakers and a black fedora with a white stripe. He also has brown eyes and a scar on his right eye and wears glasses, like Aleks. FAMOUS QUOTE: "Just call me Captain Proud!" Miss Hyde SEX: Female ORIGIN: Halfchild CLASS: Power PRIMARY WEAPON: Claws and Jaws SECONDARY WEAPON: Electric Breath TERTIARY WEAPON: Telekinesis CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: After Tammy Halfchild created a transmutation serum to get her revenge on Howard van Skullotto for taking away everything she loved, Miss Hyde was born! Under the light of a full moon, Tammy transforms into this half human-half monster muscle goddess and prowls Greenfield looking for crime to eradicate. To the friendly folk of Greenfield, she is a gentle giantess. But to the criminally gifted, she is a powerful, bloodthirsty killer. With her long claws, electrifying breath of doom, razor-sharp fangs, bulletproof skin and ability to levitate objects... and people, Miss Hyde is truly a powerful mistress of the dark, but not an evil one. TRAITS: Miss Hyde looks identical to Tammy, since she is her nightly form. Her skin is jade-green in color, thick and bulletproof. So she can't be killed with guns. She has a very muscular body with a mid-sized batch of hair between her breasts. Her hair is dark brown and she also has elven ears. Her eyes are the same color as Tammy's (green), but are lizard-like. She wears a black Gothic-themed sling bikini with a red ocean pattern on it. She also has long, serrated fangs and claws. FAMOUS QUOTE: "Who's stronger now, punk? *devious laugh*" Perseus Write the eighth section of your page here. Tammy Halfchild Write the ninth section of your page here. Category:Character Lists Category:Original characters